


Love, What Did You Do To Me?

by TheSquiglet



Category: Lost & Found Music Studios (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song title from London Grammar's beautiful song, This is a complete work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSquiglet/pseuds/TheSquiglet
Summary: My take on what might have happened after Michelle and John's conversation in the series 2 finale
Relationships: John/Michelle
Kudos: 7





	Love, What Did You Do To Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, guess who took almost an entire year off from posting on here? I also just want to say a big thank you so much to everyone who is also still clicking on the Dirk/History Boys crossover and leaving so many lovely comments! (it's absolutely one of my favourites I've ever written and most proud of). I'm working on a few other things that hopefully will make it's way onto here sooner rather than later when life is a little less hectic.
> 
> Am I still bitter that Lost and Found never got a series 3 however many years on? You decide. ^_^. Enjoy!

“I love you!”

  
  


John stood there blinking back his own tears that had started to build.

  
  


“John I love you! Please... say something. Anything”

  
  


He wiped his tears away with the back of his hands as he shuddered out a breath. A now or never moment lingered in front of him. He couldn't let Michelle go without explaining, without letting her know how much she mattered to him.. Suddenly realising that he didn't want to run away from this.

  
  


“I'm happy when I'm with you, and I trust you when I tell you things about my family. I've imagined this for a really long time but how do I know I'm not going to instantly screw any of this up? What if something happens to us? I meant it when I said that I don't know how to do this!”

  
  


“I already told you that I don't care! You could forget me, and I'd still stay because I don't give up on people I believe in. I'd still want to be with you, and that's enough for me John, don't tell me that it's not the same for you”

  
  


John deliberated on what Michelle had been saying, weighing up his choices. If he wanted Michelle, he knew had to go after her but his overall shyness and....past just somehow kept pushing him back, he really had been trying to sabotage everything so he wouldn't have to see another person hurt by him. He knew he'd been blaming himself for not getting his mum the help she needed earlier, and he'd barely just got in there in time for Clara.

  
  


Michelle had made the first step – had been making them for a while now for which he had adored her even more for that. She had just danced her way in, never asking for anything back except his care – so he could make his own. She was everything to him. John wanted to give both of them the choice to see where it went without trying to destroy it in the process. He couldn't just keep going round in circles of self destruction.

Then when the opportunity to fix things with someone he really cared about happened, he almost blew it. He didn't deserve her but God did he want the time to figure out if he could. Michelle was perfect in all the ways John cared about.

* * *

Michelle was starting to get worried. John looked like he was so deep in thought that his brain was about to explode. The rain that had been pouring down on them now stopping.

  
  


All she wanted to do was reach out and smooth out the crease appearing in the middle of his forehead. To say that he didn't have to worry like this.

  
  


“Michelle, I....I want to go after the things I want but I just...I don't think I can do that. I'm not..there...yet”

  
  


“So what does this mean for us because I can't go back to what we were”

  
  


“I don't want you to either. So...how about the junction. 4 0 clock before you have dance? We can grab a juice? I mean I can pay for us both”

  
  


“Be serious John, you cannot have just said yes on the spot”

  
  


“I _really_ care about you. Most of the tips I got from relationship stuff were from Luke or James and we all know how bad that went the first time and you...you're awesome, and I'm terrified that somehow I'm going to hurt you. I don't want to wake up one day and see that you're gone....I want not to slow it down but -”

  
  


“We're not James and Riley. We're not Leia and Luke either, we go at our own pace. All I ever wanted to hear was that we had something. I don't know something's been screaming at me for the past couple of days that you're it for me however you have to let me in John. I know it's difficult and I'll never push you if it's something really important until you're ready. I don't know if anyone's told you – besides Luke - that you're brave, smart, and a little bit weird sometimes. I'm here to embrace all of that. I'm here for you John. You're not going through any of this alone. You have Luke, the band, your family and you have me” Michelle spoke lightly as she reached out for John's hand to hold which he accepted this time.

  
  


“Thank you. That....it means a lot. You...I.....my mom would have loved you”

  
  


“Thank you. I know it means a lot coming from you. I'm sure I would have loved her too. I would have loved to tell her how great her son is”

  
  


John had no answer for that one. Just ducked his head so his beanie covered his face a little more. He tried to get back to a happier dynamic by bringing up Michelle's comment from earlier.

  
  


“Hey. you know at least you haven't been seeing things that aren't really there. I looked down this alleyway last night and thought I saw a shadow in black running after this other thing?. I took another back alleyway home avoiding it. I half wished Luke was there, he's much better at going towards that stuff than me. He used to tell me used to want to be this action super hero” John spoke as they started to walk back up the road.

  
  


“You didn't?” The young dancer teased.

  
  


“If anything I was more of the run and hide unless it's coming straight at me person. I liked looking at books and helping figure things out from there. There was a time where we used to pretend that we were these people tracking down the forces of evil and defeat them before they hurt others. Luke would always say we were in it together or not at all. Said somewhere in that, we'd make sure to be saving ourselves"

  
  


“That sounds exactly like something you would both do. Um John? I know we probably have more to talk about but it looks as if Riley and Giselle have been trying to contact me and usually I wouldn't ignore it but - “

  
  


“You should answer it. I'm going to go find Luke, I need to talk to him about band stuff. Um Michelle, do you want to say we're dating or?”

  
  


“Maybe let's give ourselves time to heal from all this first, it was a lot for the both of us, and we can talk about it fresh next week. We'll keep it at the junction like you said. I'll see you at the studio tomorrow?”

  
  


“Why don't Luke and I give you a lift? I mean that's if you can cope with my idiot best friend”

  
  


“I think I can handle it. Could we maybe pick up Riley too?” Michelle asked.

  
  


“Um, yeah, sure. More the merrier right?”

  
  


“Awesome, thanks. For the conversation too John. Riley, is everything alright? No I was just with John. Yeah, we're more than okay- “

  
  


John watched Michelle leave as he walked back up to the place where he'd run stressfully beforehand, this time with a smile and lighter heart.


End file.
